Monsters
(NOTE: due to Endgame slowing to a halt I'm going to start this saga now as it is massive - the events of Endgame are still to be revealed but due to the nature of this saga we should be able to do it without having to reference back to Endgame) Prologue The scene begins in a lonely stretch of land off the shore of a remote island, the cold sea air blowing in the night sky as a winged figure sits by himself on a rock, looking out at the ocean with glowing red eyes - deep in thought. "..you miss her, don't you?" a dark voice questions, a tall figure appearing behind him - resembling an older-version of himself, except this figure's eyes were glowing green. "..she was a monster.." the winged figure growled back, still looking at the ocean. "oh my son, so young.. with so much to learn.. she was one of us.. draconic blood.." the dark voice replies. "..what do you care of draconic blood, murderer?" the winged figure replies bitterly. "murderer? how ignorant.. I am a god.. I do not murder.. I discipline.." the dark voice replies in turn. "liar" the winged figure says. "..ah.. I see.. you still haven't learned.. have you?" the dark voice says, the figure fading away. The winged-figure looks ready to reply when he suddenly freezes in the place, the ocean around him bubbling as the waves crash dangerously - suddenly a gigantic dragon rises from the waters - towering over the area as it stares down at the winged-figure, who stands up shakily and forms a blade of crackling black energy. "do not do this son, we have much to share - you and I.. years of planning.. all for you.. Inferno.. ..am I not kind to you?" the dragon growls. The winged-figure stares at the dragon for a moment then dives forward, spreading his wings as he slashes it's belly with the blade - which simply shatters across the beast's scales as it tilts its head. "..so be it" the dragon declares and swiftly grabs the winged-figure with a single hand and flexes several fingers, shattering bones before releasing the broken figure into the ocean. The dragon proceeds to sink back under the waves, the water bubbling once again as the dark voice echoes in the ears of the barely alive Inferno: "..you could of been my greatest General.. instead you are my greatest disappointment.. nevertheless.. I'm not giving up on you yet, Pendragon.. in time.. you will see..". Chapter 1 - On Broken Wings The sun was barely beginning to rise when a dark shadow passed over the shores of the remote island, a large female dragon flew overhead - carrying the lifeless Inferno in her talons, placing him on the sand - away from the tides. The dragon leans over to Inferno and nuzzles his form gently with her snout, her breath sweeping over him as she extends a long serpentine tongue and licks him as if he were her own whelp - <<..forgive me..>> she whispers <<..my son.. my precious son..>> - she then spreads her wings and flies away just as Inferno slowly begins to open his eyes. (ooc: now open for editting - this saga is MASSIVE in scale and will incorporate many, many worlds and realities, so be warned.. it is also the final time Inferno will appear in the Villains Multiverse..) A short while later a cloaked figure arrives from the distance, several guards accompanying her - she kneels down next to Inferno and removes her hood, revealing her green eyes and long brown hair: "..Inferno? speak to me..". A burst of green flames nearby signals the appearance of Arbiter, who then runs over and kneels down next to his two friends. "Inferno! Is he alright?" he asks Red. "What happened to him?" Inferno looks to Red and Arbiter, moving his arm a little before falling back in the sand - his wings barely functional "..Red.. Arbiter.. I'm alright.. I.. I just need a little time.." he says, his words dragging out as he clearly finds it exhausting just to talk - his eyes drifting off as he begins to close them again. Red strokes Inferno lightly and motions her guards over "..quickly! lift him - carefully! Arbiter, open a portal to the castle immediately and please.." she pauses, her voice breaking ever so slightly "..please.. keep Sangria away.. she doesn't need to see this..". "Of course..." Arbiter says, opening a hole in space to the Royal Court. Red nods in thanks and proceeds towards the portal along with the guards, keeping an attentive eye on them. +++++++++++ Upon arrival at the Royal Court Red motions the guards towards the halls and a nearby room, sure enough as expected a young girl soon rushes onto the scene in the form of Sangria, now 8 years of age and dressed in a white dress: "..mother! mother!" she yells out. "...so much for Sangria not seeing this..." Arbiter sighs. Red stops and turns to Sangria, "..Sangria, you need to stay with Arbiter for a moment.. your father has been in an accident.. he's going to be alright.. he needs some rest..". Sangria's eyes grow wide and she tries to move past Red, who proceeds to block her "..no! father!". "It's going to be fine." Arbiter reassures her, yet his voice sounds distant. "Your father is strong." "listen to Arbiter.." Red says, heading over to the room Inferno and the guards had disappeared into.. Sangria is left looking worried and shocked, yet she knows better than to question her mother as she stands in place, shivering a little. Arbiter kneels down to see Sangria eye to eye and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Listen, young one," he says gently, "I've fought alongside your father years before you were born, and every single time he's shown me just how strong he is... it's like he can battle death itself and return strong. Just have some faith; Inferno will make it through this." Chapter 2 - King of Terror Meanwhile, separated by infinite space/time, a gigantic dragon lays atop a literal mountain of skulls in the very heart of a broken landscape - thousands of chained figures span the crater which makes up the large "throne-room" of a newly formed Tartarus. A gigantic round table is set in place below the mountain of skulls and numerous figures can be found sitting around it - the dragon observing each one with glowing green eyes. (ooc: feel free to add your antagonists to this scene, this establishes Ebonscale as one of the Big Bads of the multiverse - (read his description and you'll see why he is one of relatively few being who could call on these many antagonists) ) "Nice decor." Eclipse says, manifesting in black flames and standing on top of the giant table. "...I find it bland and hopelessly crude." says the voice of Malovus, whose form seems to flicker like static. "Looks painful... How... Enjoyable..." Temeres smirks. An eldery figure sits next to the table, supported on a hover-chair -his single eye observing everything around him while the other is hidden under a patch: "why have we been summoned here? I have much research waiting to be done.. especially after so many unfortunate.. drawbacks.." "I'm curious too, old man." Eclipse says, still standing on the table-top. "Still, it couldn't possibly hurt to hear what Mister Big, Bad, and Ugly over there has to say, can it?" Eclipse said, pointing at Ebonscale. "..." Control merely stands there in silence. "watch you tongues and be grateful I even brought you here.." the dragon speaks, looking down before he turns his head as another dragon flies in, this one female and considerably smaller (though still gigantic). The dragoness transforms into a female Pegacorn with a royal uniform and bows slightly to the larger dragon. "..you are late, Kaosa.." the large dragon notes. "forgive me, master.. I had matters to attend to.." the female dragon replies. "hmm.. why don't we ask our guests, Kaosa?" the larger dragon says darkly, turning to the assorted group "..should we forgive her for wasting our precious time?". "Hm... I kinda like your style, big guy." Eclipse says, before teleporting into a seat. "You've earned my attention." "...I don't see a problem with it." Malovus says. "It's none of my concern." "KILL THE WRETCH!! MAKE HER FEEL PAIN!!" Temeres preaches. Control merely states quietly "I have no concern." "So..." a new voice echoes throughout the room. "You're all having a party and you didn't invite me?!" the figure of a young girl whose entire form was a deep green color materialized in a seat. At first glance, she appeared like the young Wisp girl Nebula, but her green color stated otherwise. She smiled cruelly. "Now really, I'm heartbroken." The large dragon suddenly extends his wings and lets out a roar that shakes the area, "ENOUGH! I tire of these distractions! be seated!" - as he finishes his sentence the dragon suddenly transforms into a tower of smoke and flame, soon a humanoid figure steps out of the flames - resembling an older-version of Inferno and dressed in the manner of a king. "Whoa, whoa, calm down..." Eclipse said. "I'm all for helping other souls in need, so just tell us what you need, King, um, Ebonscale, is it?" The old man simply rubs his forehead in a sign of annoyance as he speaks out "..all of you, please.. the sooner we finish this the sooner we can all return to our lives.. now.. we have arrived as requested.. it is time for you to uphold your part of the deal, dragon.. by telling us what exactly is going on..". "If you all shut up and control yourselves, maybe we can get to business." Control states. Temeres is seen laughing in the background, he eventually calms. The figure frowns at Eclipse and the others, yet refrains from doing anything else as he replies: "..I have called you here today because the time has come for the Age of Ebonscale - my influence shall spread across all seven dragon-flights.. you will aid me in this task.. your reward is a simple one, yet I feel you will find it acceptable - revenge.. on those who humiliated you in the past: as an extra-special reward I also require two of you to direct an attack on Earth and the Kingdom of Red.." "Yeah, yeah, that's nice and all..." Nova said dismissively. "...but as long as I can have some... fun... I'll be satisfied." "You have my support." Malovus said simply. "Of course..." Eclipse said. "Everyone loves revenge, right?" A voice rings through the entire area, "Now, now, I'm all for revenge, don't get me wrong. But are you, the great Ebonscale, not powerful enough to do so on your own?" "Who knew this speak in a tremulous voice before I appear thing was so popular?" Nova whispered to Eclipse. "Shut up, goddess." Eclipse curtly responded. A young woman in a long emerald green dress appeared. Those that had faced Amnesty before would immediately notice the resemblance as they could have been twins. "I am Agatha. The only sane ''one of the Ancient Ones. Well, Ebonscale, you plan to asnwer ym question?" Ebonscale simply looks to the new arrival "because I have seen it fitting to allow you the honor of aiding me, besides - for you it is simple revenge.. for me it is so much more.. for 2 billion years I have waited for this day.. tell me, Ancient One.. are you willing to say the same?". Agatha looks at Ebonscale. "My life? Yes. My thirst for revenge? No. But for argument's sake, I shall be seated now." Ebonscale affords Agatha a smile, "do not worry, you shall all recieve what you desire - I reward my allies.. now.. allow me to show you our future conquests.." Ebonscale extends his hands and seven fiery orbs manifest in the air, spinning around the table like miniature worlds - each one slowly changing to reveal five realms of elemental energy plus two Earth-like realms.. "I have already conquered the Midnight and Twilight Dragon-Flights.. five remain.. Earth and Red's Kingdom are of little use to me - yet I know there are those amongst you with reason to seek these realms out.. fortunately for you I am in need of distractions.. spread our enemies far and wide.." "..the draconic-realms are Wind, Fire, Earth, Water and Celestial.. take your pick.. all I require is the death of their respected Aspects.. their leaders if you will.. once their Aspects are destroyed I lay claim to their realms and you recieve your just reward.." The old man's single eye lights up slightly as he leans forward, clasping his hands in thought as he replies "..I have no need for your charity, dragon - however if you strike against Red than I shall be the one to join". "...I call Celestial." Nova said. "Or Earth. Either one. Once I get where I'm going, it's gonna be a hell of a party." Temeres speaks up, "I shall take hold of Fire. Sounds the most... Agonizing..." He chuckles. Control looks at Nova. "Keep your Celestial... I'd prefer Earth." Agatha looks at the orbs. "If I may, I would go with Water." "...I'll take anything." Malovus said. Ebonscale nods and raises his hands, as he does so a massive curtain of smoke and fire begins to spread across the area - his form reverting to that of the gigantic dragon "..then it is time to begin the Age of Ebonscale.." Nova laughs dementedly. "Sounds like hell... how lovely!" Ebonscale proceeds to open portals to several realms and sends his "allies" out - save for Kaosa, who remains as Ebonscale closes the portals and turns to her: "..return to the Twilight-Realm and do not return until I call on you.." Ebonscale commands, Kaosa bows and fades away like a shadow. Ebonscale then turns towards a nearby wall and motions slightly - "..they are gone now.. you may come out..". A shadowy figure emerges, a smile flashing across it's largely concealed face as a cheery voice speaks out "you are too kind, I'm terribly sorry for not participating in that delightful display..". "It doesn't matter, I have a task for you.. which shall require some waiting on your part.. however the reward will be quite -" Ebonscale begins. "..ah ah!" the shadowy figure interupts, raising a hand as the smile broadens "..say no more, I don't want to spoil my appetite..". - the scene proceeds to slowly drift to darkness - Chapter 3 - Hope's Stand Back at Red's castle Inferno has finally managed to sit up and talk, though still pretty weakened from his assault - he has requested Arbiter and Sangria at his side and despite some hesitation from Red a call was given out across the realms as many faces, old and new, arrived at the castle - a sign that something was very wrong. Ruichi and Nebula entered the room; unlike the last time they were at Red's castle, Nebula was not nearly as cheery or exciteable- yet she did have a small smile on her face. Ruichi, however, appeared almost the same as he ever was. Amnesty enters the room as well. "Inferno, Red, Arbiter. I am truly sorry I wasn't there to assist you earlier. War has once again struck my world, and preoccupied my mind. I hope you'll forgive me." "It's not a problem." Arbiter said, glancing worriedly at Inferno and holding Sangria closer on his lap. "We've all been... preoccupied, you could say, with our own trials..." Inferno smiles faintly for the first time, "..it doesn't matter.." - he glances around, his smile fading slightly "..where's Equis?" he asks, looking to Aither, who had also appeared nearby. "..he's not coming.." she replies, somewhat reluctantly. Inferno nods a little before he leans back on the bed, "..then we are lost.." he says sadly. "...do you want me to drag him over here?" Arbiter asked. Inferno looks to Arbiter and shakes his head, "..he is the chosen one, Arbiter - he is needed in Avalon.." - he then turns and sighs - "..yet what good is a chosen one if he refuses to understand?". Red leans over and hugs Inferno softly, "forget Equis for now.. tell us what happened.. who did this?" she whispers. Inferno wraps one of his wings instinctively around Red as he nuzzles her gently, closing his eyes for a brief moment - then lifts his head and speaks out "..Ebonscale". "Wait a minute..." said a voice from a portal that opened up from the ground. A figure with hollow eyes rises from it's depths. "Did someone say 'Ebonscale'? King of the Midnight Dragons?" Red instinctively rises up as the new figure appears, a few guards stirring to life in the process - "..who are you?" she questions. "...just call me Deathwalker. Ex-assassin for Lucifer himself." Deathwalker said. Red looks to Arbiter and Amnesty at this, "..do you know this.. person?" she asks, clearly not trusting him - as can be expected. "She doesn't know me..." Deathwalker said. "I've never seen any of you before." "Ok, Deathwalker, ex-assassin of Lucifer himself," Arbiter said, "What brought you here?" "I sensed a number of powerful beings gathering here. That's never a good sign, so I came to investigate." Amnesty turns towards him, her silver robes moving aside to reveal her swords. "If you do not wish to assist us, you are not welcome here, and if you are not welcome here, you shall leave." "...even then, you might want to listen to what I have to say." Deathwalker said. "Travelling through the shadow realm can reveal lots of juicy intel. For example, there is another group of powerful beings gathering in a hole called Tartarus..." "..then it has begun.." Inferno says, lifting himself up unsteadily as he tries to get out of the bed and onto his feet - though obviously having trouble. A bunch of ravens come flying into the room, forming into a being, turning out to be Corvus. "I'm assuming all of you have felt the enourmous power that has conglomerated in the shadows..." "..yes and if you'd just listen to me for a moment.." Inferno begins, growing angry - only to be silenced as a large vortex appears nearby: two armored Pegacorns come out of the vortex and remove their helmets, revealing a young female and male who both have the same dark pelt as Inferno. "No time for that, da - err.. your majesty.." the male notes, getting nudged by the female as if he was about to reveal something she didn't wish discussed. "..Ebonscale has commanded an attack on the other dragon-flights.. as well as Earth.. we need to gather as many people as we can and split up.." the female interupts. Inferno blinks a little, confused at the arrival of these two figures - he stumbles a little, clutching the side of the bed "..how..? ugh.. forget it.. there are five draconic-realms not under Ebonscale's control.. I can open portals to each one.. yet I can't enter them with you all.. you'll need to choose wisely..". Red holds Inferno to help his balance "..you're not in any position to be waging a war anyway.." - she turns to the others "..how many of us is there?" - she scans the room quickly, trying to keep count of the many faces. Amnesty's jaw tightens. "Red. Inferno. Do we need more men here?" "...I think we might." Deathwalker said. "The aura of power that I could feel from Tartarus was incredible." "Not incredible." Corvus states. "More like unfathomable. The energy pulsating from that place is so great that there's no possible way of explaining how great it is..." Suddenly, a shrill laugh echoes throughout the room, interrupting Corvus as a short female figure whose entire form glows green materializes. Nebula screams and hides behind Ruichi, who unveils his scythe and points it at the newcomer. "NOVA!" he roars. "Aw, the little runt remembers me!" Nova said gleefully. "Touching, how touching. So... ''this is the rag-tag group of heroes banding together to stop us? Surely you must've heard already that we're taking control of the Dragon-Flights... Oh! Earth and this sad excuse of a kingdom too!" Strangely, Amnesty turns away fom Nova and mutters something, causing two figures to appear out of nowhere: and old man with a young girl besides him. "You can be missed in Silvast, I require your assistance here." Amnesty speaks to the two figures. Inferno looks to Nova, then spreads his wings - the room begins to shake - strangely both of the armored Pegacorns do the same without even being asked, black lightning crackling around each figure before vortexes burst open across the room, like small holes in the floor just big enough for a full-grown person to jump through: another opens right next to Nova. "..thank you for that information, now it is time for you to leave.." they say in unison "..we will meet again, soon enough..". "Aw... geez, you're so boring..." Nova yawned, disappearing. She reappears as if walking on the ceiling. "...and just when I was about to offer my... assistance." The figures grow larger as the lightning becomes stronger "..we need no assistance from you.. unless you seek to test the power of time against your magic you shall retreat to whatever realm you have been assigned to.." - the room starts to slow down, as if the figures were directly talking to Nova. Chapter 4 - Earth-Realm (antagonist:- Malovus) (heroes:- Para, Corvus) Chapter 5 - Water-Realm (antagonist:- Agatha) (heroes:- Dox) Chapter 6 - Fire-Realm (antagonist:- Temeres) (heroes:- Aither, Ruichi, Nebula) Chapter 7 - Wind-Realm (antagonist:- ) (heroes:- Deathwalker, Ruby) Chapter 8 - Celestial-Realm (antagonist:- Nova) (heroes:- Freedom-Striker, Liberator, Mr Z) Chapter 9 - Earth (antagonist:- Control) (heroes:- Arbiter, SIM (via V-Net)) Chapter 10 - Red's Kingdom (antagonist:- Gepetto, Eclipse) (heroes:- Inferno (injured), Red ) Chapter 11 - Call To Arms Chapter 12 - Once and Future King Chapter 13 - Twilight-Realm Chapter 14 - Tartarus Chapter 15 - Midnight-Realm Chapter 16 - Dragon's Fall Chapter 17 - Ashes Epilogue Category:Story Category:Sagas